Elves
Elves are a race of humanoid beings that inhabit from the lands of Xadia. Elves are divided into six sub-species, each corresponding to one of the Primal Sources of magic that exist in nature. As of Book Two only four type of elves have been shown. Biology Elves feature only four digits on each hand (three fingers and one thumb) and four toes on each foot.Creator Q&A All elves in the series shown thus far have two horns and pointed ears. Their skin tones, hair colors, and the shape of their horns vary between races. History The elves, along with the dragons, were disgusted by the humans’ discovery and abuse of dark magic, which prompted them to exile all of humanity to the western half of the continent and divided it with a river of lava. The elves have since then been in a state of cold war with the human kingdoms for generations. Upon the death of the Dragon King and the destruction his son's egg (which was in actuality stolen by Viren) at the hands of human mages using dark magic, the elves decided to avenge their deaths by wiping out the royal family of Katolis, sending Moonshadow elf assassins to kill King Harrow and his birth son Prince Ezran. Races Moonshadow Elves , a young female Moonshadow Elf]] Moonshadow elves are connected to the magical energy of the Moon. Their natural abilities in stealth and speed make them adept assassins and infiltrators. Moonshadow elves have a rather rigid culture: they believe in duty and oaths above all else, and never show fear. On the night of the full moon, Moonshadow elves are at the height of their power — and can become nearly invisible. Moonshadow elves are typically pale to dark skinned with purple markings stretching across parts of their body. They have pale eyes that vary in color and wear teal and black colored clothing and armor. All appear to feature horns of blue to purple hue, with swirl like symbols of a lighter hue.thedragonprince.com Sunfire Elves , a female Sunfire elf.]] Sunfire elves are connected to the magical energy of the Sun. They possess the ability to forge Sunforged Equipment that include Sunforged Blades and legendary armor. Book One displays individuals shown to wear red and gold clothes and armor. They commonly appear with dark skin and dark hair. Sunfire elves are the largest group of elves living in Xadia. Some Sunfire elves can enter a "heat-being mode" in which their skin heats up, their body glows, and their speed and strength are increased. An even smaller number of Sunfire elves can enter a "light-being mode" to heal.The Dragon Prince Season 2 Ending Explained (IGN)Aaron Ehasz & Justin Richmond Interview: The Dragon Prince Season 2 (Screen Rant) Startouch Elves , a male Startouch Elf]]Startouch elves are connected to the magical energy of the Stars. Their physical features include dark, blue tinted skin with hair of a white to blue hue, while their horns are more elaborated than the horns of other elves. Aaravos is the second Startouch elf seen in the series. He wears elegant dark blue tunics with golden ornaments, decorated with the symbol of the Star Primal Force. He has "bright" golden eyes, and they occasionally glow while he uses magic. Some of the physical characteristics of Aaravos are shared with the Startouch elf shown in the introduction of season 1 episode 1. Some of the differences between them are that the unknown elf's horns do not have a downward spike on the rear horn; the facial markings, especially around the eyes; and the central star crest on their outfits, with Aaravos's having a blackened center. Startouch elves are rare, and few others have ever come across them. They are "not immortal, but they have more of a time scale that is more like the stars than other elves," which gives them a detached, "big picture" perspective of the world. Skywing Elves Skywing elves are a type of elves that are connected to the magical energy of the Sky. They are shown to have pale blue skin, with short black hair and long and thinner horns than the rest of the elves. Unlike other elves they feature a pair of white wings on their back, sharing resemblance with angels. Whether these wings are actual limbs attached to their bodies or some form of magic is currently unknown. Notable Elves Moonshadow Elves * Lujanne *Rayla *Rayla's Parents *Runaan Startouch Elves *Aaravos Sunfire Elves *Janai Trivia *It is implied that elves can live for over 100 years. *For the most part, there is unity among the elves, but not all of the elven races get along and conflict is not unheard of. Twitch Live Creator Commentary - 18:47 References }} Navigation Category:Races Category:Xadia Category:A to Z